Generally, a contact center is staffed with agents who serve as an interface between an organization, such as a company, and outside entities, such as customers. For example, human sales agents at contact centers may assist customers in making purchasing decisions and may receive purchase orders from those customers. Similarly, human support agents at contact centers may assist customers in solving problems with products or services provided by the organization. Interactions between contact center agents and outside entities (customers) may be conducted by speech voice (e.g., telephone calls or voice over IP or VoIP calls), video (e.g., video conferencing), text (e.g., emails and text chat), or through other media.